


dickle picks

by kihyunskitten



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: (im shocked that isnt an official tag tbh), Anal Fingering, Angst, Awkward Hanbin, Being Walked In On, Best Friends, Dick Pics, Joking Daddy Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: to: dumbassme telling you that submitting your dick pics to critiqueyourdickpic.com was a dumb fucking idea does not translate to 'oh Bobby send me pictures of your penis so I can be your editor'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title bc my friend mae accidentally called dill pickle chips 'dickle picks' as i was writing this
> 
> basically, this is fucking gay
> 
> (im not even rly doin the kpop shit anymore i jst have So Much in google docs)

Hearing the ding from his phone, he looks down and sees the notification.

_image from dumbass_

Hanbin sighs, knowing what the picture is going to be before he even opens the message. His frown only deepens as he sees the picture, another shitty low light under angle dick pic. A response is being typed before he even realizes what he's saying.

 _to: dumbass_  
_me telling you that submitting your dick pics to critiqueyourdickpic.com was a dumb fucking idea does not translate to 'oh Bobby send me pictures of your penis so I can be your editor'_

It's still fucking wild to him that there's a website where one can get graded on the artistic quality of one's dick pics. What surprises Hanbin exponentially less, however, is that Bobby would contemplate actually using a site of that nature. After being friends for way too long, Hanbin has grown accustomed to Bobby being a fucking idiot six and a half days of the week.  
  
When his phone makes a noise again, Hanbin lets out another withering sigh, hoping that wherever the fuck Bobby is he can feel the frustration rolling off of his friend in waves. (More like tsunamis, but whatever.)  
  
_from: dumbass_ _  
_ _:(_

 _to: dumbass_ _  
_ _I'm gunna kick your ass stop sending me pictures of ur dick_

_from: dumbass_  
_:(:(:(:(_

Hanbin has to lean back in his chair, rubbing his temples for a good two minutes until he can look at his phone again. Knowing that Bobby won't leave him alone about this, he scrolls back up to the picture, inspecting it.  
  
It's a simple shot, the front facing lens of Bobby's phone camera held beneath him to view the curve of his cock, and the lighting is just barely decent enough that Hanbin can make out the gloss of precum over his dick. The shot is framed well, his balls looking heavy and full.  
  
There's a distant wonder in Hanbin's mind of how long Bobby had been touching himself before he took the picture. He wants to know if the older was just jerking off and thought this would make a good shot, or if he deliberately got himself off so he could have a mini photo shoot. And to then send the pictures to Hanbin. The younger pushes those thoughts out of his mind.  
  
Besides, at least Hanbin doesn't _immediately_ get horny when Bobby sends him dick pics anymore.  
  
_to: dumbass_  
_better than your last few. could do with better lighting. consistently using the same angle is boring_

He thinks for a moment before sending the next message.  
  
_to: dumbass_ _  
_ _now stop fucking sending me pictures of your cock_

 _from: dumbass_ _  
_ _u know u like them ;P_

 _to: dumbass_  
_I'm fucking blocking u_  
  
_from: dumbass_ _  
_ :(

-  
  
Hanbin quickly realizes that telling Bobby to try new angles and shots was a terrible fucking idea. Every day for the past week he's been getting pictures of Bobby in positions that make him choke on his food or glass of water or air.  
  
Bobby has sent him shirtless shots post workout in the large gym mirror, the head of his cock peeking up from his shorts as he grins into the mirror. The response was Hanbin rambling about how he can't classify it as a dick picture if only part of said dick is in the frame. Then Bobby asked if he looked good though, and Hanbin stopped responding, not about to lie and certainly not about to boost his friend's ego.  
  
Of course Bobby doesn't fucking stop there, because the idiot has no idea when to quit anything, whether it's trying to do more reps than some random guy at the gym or try to yell louder than someone at a concert. He continues sending different angled shots of his cock, which Hanbin has become way too familiar with the look of for his own sanity. Along with the pictures he teases Hanbin, jokingly saying he knows how much the younger likes the pictures.  
  
At that Hanbin snorts, positive that even with Bobby's ego the size of the solar system, he can't imagine how hard Hanbin cums when he jerks off to the pictures his friend sends him. The shame he feels as he lies in his bed with his hand down his shorts and a picture of his best friend on his phone screen keeps him from saying anything to that effect, though he always tells Bobby to shut the fuck up.

-

Pretending to be unaffected is really fucking tiring. This has been realized before, but holy shit when Bobby just sends him a shot of his abs covered in cum with his cock still dripping, Hanbin has fucking had _enough_. 

_to: dumbass_  
_im about to fucking report u for sexual harassment s t o p_

Throwing his phone aside, Hanbin leans back in his desk chair, fingers running through his hair. Here’s the thing: he likes Bobby. It’s not news. He’s liked Bobby since they fucking met, since Bobby the dumbass spilled coffee on a grumpy morning Hanbin at the cafe they both frequent. Hanbin had been ready to kick this guy’s ass, but then Bobby smiled at him and apologized and yeah, Hanbin’s been fucked since the start. He knows this.

That doesn’t mean he’s okay with Bobby blatantly ignoring him not wanting to see the pictures of his dick. Which, alright, he’s lying about. He really fucking wants to see the pictures, but he wants to see them when he has the chance to ask Bobby if he needs help with it. Maybe ask Bobby to slap Hanbin in the face with his cock until his cheeks are red. Stuff like that.

His phone buzzes from where it’s face down on his desk, and Hanbin picks it up reluctantly, knowing that what he’s going to see is another fucking winky face probably. Because who texts like a straight white boy? Bobby does.

_from: dumbass_  
_honestly if it makes u uncomfortable i can stop?_

Now that, that catches Hanbin majorly off guard. He knows that Bobby is a sweet guy, the literal second coming of Jesus Christ level nice if he’s being totally honest, but he knows he doesn’t have to be like that with Hanbin. They give each other shit, it’s how they bond. Bobby acts like a tool and Hanbin rolls his eyes in a way that could probably be considered loving. It’s what they do.

_to: dumbass_  
_its whatever_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has guilty pleasures, Hanbin tries to reason with himself. Some people like getting dressed up, some people like going shopping and spending way too much money, and Hanbin likes getting off to dick pictures from his best friend. Yeah. Totally normal and socially acceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in th summary, the spending too much money person is me. i spend too much money. i also spend 2 much time writing fuckign fanfic kill me

The pictures come less frequently over the next few months, and Hanbin tries his best not to be disappointed. He fails, miserably so, but nobody needs to know that. He doesn’t need people to know that it’s getting harder (pun not intended) for him to cum when he gets himself off. It gets to the point that he legitimately considers having a one night stand, and _that_ is a bad idea. The last time Hanbin went home with a random guy he ended up getting kicked out as soon as they were done. Apparently Hanbin is too cuddly, and also too loud because the guy’s roommate had woken up halfway through. Oops.

Either way, getting himself off is the best option. He _could_ look into maybe trying to actually find someone he wants to date, but he’s too hung up on some dumbass with a beautiful smile and an unhealthy obsession with his own cock. So.

Everyone has guilty pleasures, Hanbin tries to reason with himself. Some people like getting dressed up, some people like going shopping and spending way too much money, and Hanbin likes getting off to dick pictures from his best friend. Yeah. Totally normal and socially acceptable.

He won’t lie, he wishes Bobby sent him the pictures because he wants _Hanbin_ to see them, not for random critiques. But Hanbin figures that Bobby just wants an ego boost which, to be honest, he could get from literally anyone. Bobby’s a really good looking guy, objectively speaking. Even if Hanbin weren’t personally attracted to Bobby, which he totally is, he would be able to acknowledge that Bobby is hot, because he _really_ fucking is.

-

It’s been two full weeks since Hanbin has gotten any pictures, which is a new record for Bobby, the boy obsessed with constant praise and taking pictures of his own dick. Hanbin tells himself it’s just him being a good friend when he goes over to Bobby’s apartment totally unannounced to check up on him. He already has a key, what with Bobby prone to locking himself out at three in the morning, and Hanbin being the weak asshole who rolls out of bed at ungodly hours to help his best friend.

Habit lets Hanbin easily unlock the door and throw his jacket onto Bobby’s couch, immediately walking through the apartment towards his room, which is usually where the older holes himself up until he gets hungry for something or other. Pushing open the door, Hanbin is about to speak when he stops dead in his tracks.

Bobby has someone over. Okay, this isn’t new by any means, but Bobby has someone over at his apartment and _underneath_ him. In bed. In a bed that’s shaking with the force of Bobby fucking his partner. Hanbin really doesn’t think he should announce himself, or continue watching, but holy _fuck_ Bobby’s ass looks fantastic as he thrusts into whoever’s making those loud whimpering noises.

Judging by the moans steadily increasing in pitch, they sound like they’re about to finish up, but Hanbin is _not_ about to stay and watch. He shuts the door, probably louder than was entirely smart if he wanted to stay unnoticed, but he doesn’t fucking care at this point. Walking out to the couch, he flops down on it, in no mood to walk home or take the effort of calling a cab. Instead, he sits. Cue self loathing.

Of course Bobby wasn’t sending him pictures. He found someone new, someone who wasn’t afraid to show how much they like the shots of Bobby jerking off. Someone who’s probably a lot cuter and a lot less insecure than Hanbin. When Hanbin starts crying, he’s not sure, but he can feel tears fall off his chin, which is fucking _dumb_. Why is he even crying? He knows Bobby was just sending him the pictures for no real reason, it doesn’t matter.

This isn’t even the first time. Hanbin knows Bobby has had sex with other people as they’ve been friends. He knows Bobby gets around, and it doesn’t matter to him. Bobby can do whatever the fuck he wants with whoever the fuck he wants. Hanbin has even been witness to several walks of shame when he’s come over for movie nights with his friend. If his smiles were a bit more forced the rest of the night, then Bobby didn’t notice. Or if he did, then he didn’t mention it.

Hanbin doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there. In the back of his mind he registers the apartment becoming quiet, but he doesn’t really come back to himself until he feels someone shaking his shoulder. “Hanbin, dude, are you okay?”

It’s Bobby, of course it fucking is. Who was he expecting? It's Bobby’s fucking apartment. Hanbin looks up at him, standing there in boxers and an oversized shirt looking worried. He always fucking worries about Hanbin when he gets like this, and right now it isn’t comforting. Usually Bobby’s touch immediately has Hanbin melting, going calm and pliant. But now, he’s just fucking _pissed_.

“Don’t touch me,” Hanbin snaps, shaking his shoulder so Bobby’s hand falls away. “You’re busy, go finish up or whatever.” He’s looking everywhere but up at his friend, crossing his arms in front of him, closing himself off.

He doesn’t see Bobby kneel down in front of him, but he feels hands on his knees and immediately tenses. “Hey, no, we’re done I- dude, Hanbin, what’s wrong?”

Hearing the genuine concern in the older’s voice makes Hanbin want to melt, but he refuses to. He doesn’t want to keep giving into Bobby with fucking _everything_ . “Nothing’s wrong, I would just rather _not_ see you having sex. It’s fucking gross,” he bites out, wanting to make the words hurt.

“Can you look at me? Please?” Bobby sounds like he’s pleading, and it’s pathetic. Hanbin feels pathetic too, as he looks down at Bobby almost immediately at the request. He’s so fucking weak for him, and when Bobby gives him a small smile as their eyes lock, Hanbin really hates the way his tummy does flips. “Thank you. Now, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Hanbin says, not entirely a lie. There really is nothing wrong, besides Hanbin’s crippling self doubt and unreciprocated feelings for his best fucking friend. “I just, I was worried so I came over and I just… didn’t wanna see that.”

Bobby laughs nervously, seeming embarrassed, which is sort of funny in a weird, convoluted way. “Sorry about that. If I had known you were coming over I would have-”

“What? Given up getting laid so you could hang with my sorry ass?” Hanbin rolls his eyes, waving his hand to brush off the topic. “You’re fine, it’s whatever.”

“Hey, your ass is flat, not sorry,” the older grins up at Hanbin, getting off his knees to sit down on the couch next to him.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

And yeah, Hanbin really doesn’t hate Bobby. He loves him, and as the older turns on the television, asking Hanbin what they should watch, he realizes, not for the first time, how utterly and completely fucked he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos comment n stuff if u so desire, check out my tumblr kihyunskitten or slut4snart which is my personal


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin almost drops his fucking phone. He hates Bobby so goddamn much, but he really wants to say yes. Say yes fifty thousand times accompanied by like a million different emojis, but he doesn’t want to seem eager. Or desperate. Even though he is. Fuck, he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays i'm going to hell
> 
> (warnings for: name-calling and erotic slut-shaming and joking daddy kink)

After that, the pictures stop coming completely. At this point Hanbin doesn’t even pretend that he’s not disappointed. He’s sulky, and yes, it’s immature as hell, but he hasn’t had a decent orgasm in over a month, and it’s honestly starting to piss him off. It even bleeds into his conversations with Bobby, which he can’t even be bothered by anymore

 _from: dumbass  
_ _whats with the mood? r u unsatisfied in bed? :((( poor baby_

 _to: dumbass  
_ _well, like, yeah i am lol not thats its ur business_

 _from: dumbass  
_ _wait shit rly?_

 _to: dumbass  
_ _again, not ur business but yes_

 _from: dumbass  
_ _do u want me to help?_

Hanbin almost drops his fucking phone. He hates Bobby so goddamn much, but he really wants to say yes. Say yes fifty thousand times accompanied by like a million different emojis, but he doesn’t want to seem eager. Or desperate. Even though he is. Fuck, he is.

 _to: dumbass  
_ _if u think u can_

 _from: dumbass  
_ _can i send u pics?_

Reading the message, Hanbin has to keep himself from cheering. He does try and get himself ready though, getting off his desk chair and onto his bed, sitting on the edge of it. Even in the safety of his own apartment, he doesn’t wanna seem too eager.

 _to: dumbass  
_ _ok_

As soon as he sends the permission, pictures start flooding his phone. It turns out that Bobby has gotten to be a much better photographer over the past month. There are pictures that are more teasing than anything, like one of Bobby shirtless in his bathroom mirror with wet hair, holding his boxers down with one thumb, tufts of hair above his cock visible. It’s a lot hotter than Hanbin thought anything could be, but he has been a bit deprived recently.

He’s also way too horny to be anything other than grateful as he sees another picture of Bobby, hard in his underwear with his hand pressing down on his clothed cock. Each picture is hot and different and Hanbin can feel himself get hard as he scrolls through them until he gets to the bottom of their messages.

 _from: dumbass  
_ _good?_

Hanbin feels like he should think about his answer, but he’s already horny and he wants Bobby, and he doesn’t have it in him to be anything other than honest at the moment.

 _to: dumbass  
_ _really fucking good_

 _from: dumbass  
_ _i’m calling u_

Before Hanbin can protest, his phone is lighting up and buzzing as Bobby calls him. He only takes a moment to make his decision, nervously accepting the call and biting his lip. “Hello?”

“Let me talk you off,” Bobby says through the phone, his voice coming out staticky and _deep_ and Hanbin has to bite his tongue to stifle a whine. He makes a noise into the phone as permission, not trusting himself to speak. Turns out he doesn’t need to. “Are you home right now?”

“Yeah,” Hanbin says quietly into his phone, shifting in his seat on the bed.

“Good,” he can practically hear Bobby’s smile through the phone. “Get naked and lay back on your bed. Can you do that for me Hanbin?”

“I can,” he mumbles into the phone, “gimme a sec.” Dropping his phone on the bed, Hanbin stands up as he strips down, throwing his shirt off and slipping out of his pants and boxers. As he crawls back onto his bed to get into position as he was instructed, he picks up his phone again. “Okay.” He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves which are running rampant under his skin, making him shake. “Okay.”

“If at any point you want me to stop, tell me,” Bobby says through the phone, his voice sounding softer. Hanbin thanks whatever deity is listening that his friend can read him so well, even when they can’t see each other.

“If I want to stop, I’ll tell you,” he repeats back, hearing Bobby let out a relieved sigh through the phone.

“Okay,” his friend says, and the younger can hear the smile in his voice. It makes his stomach lurch, he wishes Bobby were here. There’s a short stretch of silence, and Hanbin can hear clothes rustling on the other phone. He _really_ fucking wishes Bobby were here. “Alright,” comes Bobby’s voice again, relaxed and controlled like it was before. “You on your bed? All naked and spread out like I asked?”

Hanbin can feel heat rise to his cheeks, embarrassed already. He’s scared he’ll turn into a tomato if Bobby keeps talking like that. “Y-Yeah. I am.”

“Mmm good boy,” Bobby practically purrs through the phone, making Hanbin’s entire body heat up. Yeah, definitely gunna turn into a tomato at some point. “Do you like it when I tell you what to do Hanbin?”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Hanbin shifts around on his bed to get more comfortable. “You’re so fucking weird, stop saying shit like that. Didn’t you call to get me off?”

“Shut the fuck up,” comes the growl out of his phone, and holy _shit_ Hanbin has no idea why that makes his cock twitch, but it kicks a surprised gasp out of him, which he hears Bobby laugh at. “See? I know what you want better than you do. Bet you’d love it if I just sat here, talking to you, telling you how much of a little fucking slut you are, huh?”

“ _Hey_ ,” Hanbin warns through the phone, his pride not about to let him stand for that, especially not coming from Bobby.

“Awww,” he hears his friend coo, “my lil slutty Hanbin embarrassed? I bet it makes you so hard, getting talked down to. Always knew you’d be a little fucking bitch like this.”

“You’ve thought about me?” Hanbin isn’t able to keep the surprise out of his voice. “Like, in a sex way?” He hears a laugh through the phone, and is suddenly afraid that he fucked this up. Broke whatever spell had come over them, the only reason Bobby would’ve offered to do this in the first place.

“God, of course I have you fucking idiot,” Bobby laughs, sounding a little breathless. “You think I send you dick pics for shits and giggles? Been trying to get you to admit you want my dick for fucking _months_.”

“What makes you think I want your dick?” Hanbin is arguing just to be contrary, and to distract himself from the blush rising on his cheeks.

“Oh _please_ ,” Bobby laughs again, “you are many things dude, but subtle has never been one of them.”

“I hate you,” whining pathetically, Hanbin throws an arm over his face to cover his eyes out of embarrassment. He knows he isn’t exactly subtle, but he didn’t think he was being so obvious that Bobby, the oblivious fuckhead, figured it out.

“No you don’t,” Bobby hums, and he sounds so smug that Hanbin wants to put his clothes back on and drive to his apartment to smack that stupid grin off his face. “Now,” his voice goes deep again, and Hanbin bites his lip, “where were we?”

“You were calling me a slut,” Hanbin deadpans, glaring at the ceiling above his bed. “And you were being annoying. As usual.”

“Right, and you were being a contrary little bitch, I remember now,” he can fucking _hear_ the grin on Bobby’s face. “Did you wanna apologize for that?”

“Not really,” comes Hanbin’s response, his voice bored as he can’t help but grin.

“I’m gunna have to make you pay for that at some point,” Bobby says, easily brushing it off. “I knew you wouldn’t be easy, but I didn’t know you’d be so against getting called a slut. I bet you are one though.”

“Oh really?” It’s hard to keep the excitement out of his voice, but he feigns disinterest as well as he can over the phone.

“Mmhmm,” is Bobby’s lazy affirmation as the sound of sheets rustling comes through the phone. “I bet when you get fucked you whine like a little bitch. Bet your ass is so fucking tight.”

“ _Bobby_ ,” Hanbin says, his voice scandalized as a blush blooms over his cheeks, more red than pink now. “Dude how fucking much have you thought about this?”

“More than it’s socially acceptable to think about fucking your best friend, but whatever,” Bobby says casually. “I wanna know if I’m right though, but I’m not there so we have to improvise. You have lube?”

“Yeah,” Hanbin hums, leaning over to his bedside drawer to get out the bottle. He realizes he doesn’t have condoms, so maybe it’s a good thing Bobby isn’t here. Making a mental note to get them the next time he’s out, Hanbin settles back down onto his bed, lube in hand with his cock half hard against his stomach. The want to touch himself is present, but not unbearable.

“I want you to finger yourself for me. If it’s awkward to be on your back you can get into whatever position you want. Make sure I can hear you.”

“Okay, _Mom_ ,” Hanbin says as he rolls his eyes, sitting up with his shoulder blades against the headboard, hunched over so his fingers can reach his entrance easier.

“If you wanna call me Daddy then you can,” Bobby says off-handedly, making Hanbin’s jaw drop.

“ _Bobby_.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Bobby sighs through the phone, sounding only a little disappointed.

“You’re so fucking weird,” Hanbin groans, covering his face with his hand that’s not holding his phone.

“Shut up. You have the lube?”

Picking it up from where he dropped it on the bed, Hanbin rolls the bottle around in his hand. “I’m assuming you want me to finger myself?”

“You assume correctly,” Bobby says, sounding so fucking smug again. Hanbin makes another mental note to kick his ass the next time they see each other. “Get your fingers all wet and spread yourself open for me baby.”

“You sound like a bad porno,” Hanbin giggles, holding his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he uncaps the lube, pouring some out over his fingers and warming it up between the digits.

“Excuse you. I sound like the _best_ porno. Fuck you.”

“Isn’t that kinda where this was going?”

“You’re so annoying,” Bobby says, his laugh genuine through the phone, making Hanbin smile wider. “God, you’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You think I’m cute?” Pursing his lips in a pout as he says it, Hanbin wonders vaguely if this is a weird time to be called cute. When his fingers are covered in lube and he’s about to put them up his asshole.

“The cutest,” Bobby hums affectionately, making Hanbin’s stomach clench. “Now finger your cute little flat ass for me, yeah?”

“You sure do know how to make a guy feel wanted,” Hanbin deadpans with a roll of his eyes. He reaches down to rub a lube slicked finger over his entrance, biting his lip to stifle a gasp. It’s been awhile since he explored this part of himself like this, probably somewhere around the last time Bobby sent a picture of his cock.

The memory of it comes flooding back. Hanbin on his hands and knees with his fingers up his ass as he cums all over his sheets, staring at a shot of Bobby stroking his leaking cock. That was a good fucking picture. Letting out a moan, he puts his finger in up to the first knuckle. It's not much, but he wants to take this slow.

“What are you thinking about?” Bobby already sounds breathless, almost reverent and it makes Hanbin eager to get more fingers in him.

It takes him a moment to overcome his embarrassment to answer Bobby, but he groans out his answer as his first finger slides all the way in. “You.”

“What about me?” Hearing the smug smile in his friend’s voice shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

With a wicked grin on his face, Hanbin knows exactly what to say. “Your _cock_ Daddy,” he whines out loud, whorish and overdone. Laughing immediately after he says it should ruin the mood, but apparently, Bobby isn’t so easily put off.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he growls, sounding way too overexcited, “you want Daddy to fuck you like the little slut you are?”

“ _Dude_ ,” Hanbin gasps out, half laughing and half turned on. “You're so fucking weird oh my god.” His giggling turns into a quiet pleasured hum as he thrusts his one finger in and out.

“Not as weird as you,” Bobby shoots back, sounding childish. “I bet you like all kinds of freaky shit in bed.”

“What makes you think that?” Hanbin is giggling softly as he works his one finger in and out of himself. Having a somewhat casual conversation about sex with his best friend as he fingers himself isn’t something he’d ever thought could be this comfortable.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” comes the breathless laugh through the phone. “How many fingers do you have in?”

“Just one,” Hanbin hums, trying to balance his phone on his shoulder as he grabs the lube and squeezes more out over his fingers.

“Can you do more?” Bobby sounds patient, not like he’s trying to rush Hanbin, which is nice.

“Yeah,” he breathes out, slowly working another finger in until the base of his knuckles hit his entrance. Breathing in and out shakily, he tries to make himself get used to the stretch, clenching around his fingers and groaning. “I-I’ve got two in,” he pants, his head falling back against the headboard. “ _God_ it’s- it’s been a while.”

“We can stop,” Bobby says immediately, obviously trying to comfort his friend.

“Absolutely fucking _not_ ,” Hanbin growls, hooking his fingers up and whining. “I-It’s a lot right now, but I like it. We can keep going. I want to.”

“You sound so good,” Bobby hums, his voice quiet through the phone. “Wish I was there, I bet you look so pretty.”

Squirming in his spot, Hanbin bites his lip as his cheeks heat up even more. “I-I think I can go for a third finger,” he breathes out, his voice shaking. His cock is dripping against his stomach, hard and neglected.

“Don’t push yourself,” Bobby warns again, and the younger appreciates the care, he really does, but he _wants_ this.

“I’m not fucking _breakable_ ,” he grunts indignantly, working in a third finger, gasping when he passes the first knuckle. “Oh my _god_ ,” he groans, trying to bite his lip as he pushes in further, whimpering pathetically when he has three fingers all the way in.

“That’s it baby,” the older comforts, his voice soothing Hanbin. “So good for me, I bet you look fucking _amazing_.” Bobby sounds breathless, and it’s comforting, that he’s so affected by this too.

“I-I _fuck_ it feels so full,” Hanbin breathes out before rolling his lips together, trying to calm himself down. His cock is leaking, precum running over his stomach and down to his hips.

“You’re only three fingers in and you sound this wrecked? That’s fucking incredible,” Bobby says, his voice less concerned and more domineering now, making his friend whimper. “Can you find your prostate on your own baby?”

“Y-Yeah,” Hanbin groans, having been focusing on opening himself up more than finding the spot. Crooking his fingers up, he presses around his walls, jerking and almost dropping his phone when he finds his prostate, letting out a loud whine and fucking down onto his fingers.

“I guess you found it,” Bobby snorts, and Hanbin vaguely thinks about how he’s going to punch his friend in the face the next time he sees him. “Now I want you to just press up against that spot, don’t bother fucking yourself with your fingers.”

Doing as he’s told, Hanbin continues to whimper, his head back against the headboard as he feels his cock twitch. “I-I don’t think I can-”

“Don’t think you can what baby?” Just the tone of Bobby’s voice, so obviously in control and confident makes Hanbin let out a choked gasp.

“D-Don’t think I can last, _fuck_ ,” he pants, rubbing at his prostate and trying to grind up into the air for friction on his cock. “Can I cum? Please?”

“Awww,” Bobby coos, “it’s sweet of you to beg, but I’m not done with you yet. Take out your fingers.”

For a split second Hanbin considers hanging up and fingering himself until he cums all over his stomach, but he wants to know what his friend has planned. So, he pulls his fingers out of himself, letting out a loud whine at the loss, embarrassed to feel himself clench around air. “Th-They’re out.”

“So obedient,” the older praises. “How do you feel?”

“Empty,” Hanbin gasps out before he can think about it.

“You want something to fill you up baby? Such a whore, you can’t even be empty for a second huh?”

Biting his lips to stifle a whine, Hanbin still manages to find it in himself to be contrary. “Shut up.” The breathlessness in his voice probably cancels out any sort of authority he could’ve managed with that statement.

“Just let go baby,” Bobby hums, seemingly comforting. “Let me take care of you, yeah? Run your fingers over your cock, _god_ I bet you’re so fucking hard.”

“I-I am,” Hanbin breathes out, running his fingers lightly over his cock and gasping. “I’m so hard _please_.”

“Is your cock nice and wet for me?” Bobby sounds wrecked too, but he’s doing a much better job of holding himself together than Hanbin is. “You already making a mess cause you wanna cum so bad baby?”

There’s pink dusting Hanbin’s cheekbones, embarrassed to be talking like this, especially to Bobby, but at the same time way too turned on to give a shit at this point. Looking down, he confirms his thoughts, seeing and feeling precum leak out of him, making a mess of his stomach. “Y-Yeah, I-”

“You what baby?”

“ _God_ ,” Hanbin groans, his head falling back. “Stop fucking calling me that, it’s distracting,” he whimpers, still running his fingers over his cock, pausing to run a finger through the precum on his stomach, his face scrunching up.

“Do you not like it?” Bobby’s voice comes through the phone clearly, his voice tinged with worry. Hanbin immediately feels bad.

“Fuck, no, I do, it’s fine I just, it’s like, you’re asking me to talk and you keep giving me these names and I just,” Hanbin cuts himself off, sighing and shifting around on his bed, taking a second to breathe. “It’s hard to focus, but I… I like it.”

The grin on Bobby’s face is practically audible. “You like it when I give you names baby? Like it when I make you tell me how hard you are?”

Hanbin whimpers, his head falling back and his cock twitching desperately. “ _Please_ let me cum.”

“Maybe later.”

Hanbin groans, pissed and ready to hang up and get himself off. Taking a deep breath, he tries to think. He _knows_ Bobby, knows how to make him break. With a wicked grin on his face, Hanbin opens up the camera on his phone. As he sets up the shot, he asks Bobby, “Not even if I say please?”

“Not even if you say please,” Bobby chuckles.

Grinning, Hanbin sends the picture, delighting in the gasp he hears through the phone.

The photo is a finger hooked inside his puckered hole, spread wide. It’s tight and pink and glossy from too much lube. The shot itself is pretty basic, but Hanbin’s pretty sure it does the trick. “How about now?”

“You're trying to fucking kill me,” Bobby groans, and Hanbin preens. “How do you want to cum?”

 _Victory_. Leaning back on his headboard, Hanbin hums as he thinks about it. “I wanna try just cumming from my fingers.” The muffled curse he hears is all the affirmation he needs, sliding three fingers back into himself and moaning.  

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before he’s grinding down onto his fingers, whimpering into his phone. “So fucking close.”

“Me too baby,” comes Bobby’s voice, and he finally sounds breathless and wrecked. Hanbin spares a moment to congratulate himself on that.

He tries to say more, but listening to Bobby swear and moan pushes him over the edge. Letting out an embarrassing whine, Hanbin cums up his own chest, clenching around the fingers in his ass.

Soon after, he hears Bobby curse before letting out a long satisfied moan. Hanbin can’t help but hum in agreement, making his friend laugh. “Good?” Bobby sounds anything but nervous, mostly sated and cocky. The bastard.

“Decent,” Hanbin lied through his teeth, just to piss the other off.

“Next time I come over I’m fucking your brains out, then try and tell me that was ‘decent.’” Bobby sounds like he’s smiling, and Hanbin can’t help but roll his eyes.

“ _Fine_ ," Hanbin sighs, but smiles, "I’m not calling you Daddy, though.”

“All in good time, babe.”

Hanbin hangs up, leaving himself to laugh at his ceiling. Sighing, he looks down at his chest, covered in drying cum. Before cleaning up, he takes a picture of his torso, sending it to Bobby.

 _to: dumbass  
_ _maybe decent was an understatement_

 _from: dumbass  
_ _you’re gunna be the death of me_

 _to: dumbass  
_ _good_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally ten pages of pure porn and i regret everything
> 
> hope u all enjoyed!!!!! ya nasties


End file.
